Just Kiss Her Already
by Dark-Ninja92
Summary: This is simply a one-shot that serves as my alternate ending to the season 3 finale of transformers prime. This is a Jack x Arcee story, but it's a little short. now go ahead and click the link to the story, you know you want to.


Hey everyone, I had the idea for this oneshot after the season 3 finale of transformers prime. I will admit I am a huge fan of jack x Arcee, and I think my head nearly exploded with frustration when Arcee said her "goodbye" to jack, although if they do stay in touch then there may still be hope if there's a follow-up series, after the series finale "predacon rising" . As any other story, I don't own the characters, and there will be spoilers to those who haven't seen the season 3 finale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep in touch Jack, don't make me hunt you down."

Arcee said her goodbye to her partner, but she looked away as she thought about what she really wanted to say, that she loved him. The only thing stopping her was her fear that Jack would reject her. She had lost partners before, but Jack had managed to stay by her. She couldn't risk losing him just because she tried to change things. In her thought, she let her emotions show more than she wanted, and Jack noticed.

"Arcee, you don't really have to go back do you?"

"Jack, it's my home. I need to help restore it."

"Well, if you're ever lonely, I'm just a spacebridge away. And Arcee?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Arcee, I… I-"

"Will you just kiss her already?!"

Jack and Arcee looked over to the one who said the comment, which was Miko, and they both simply said…

"What?"

To which everyone, both human and cybertronian replied …

"Just kiss her already, for the love of God/Primus, Kiss her!"

Then Smokescreen said by himself…

"Ever since I've joined up with this team, I've noticed that you, Arcee, have been a bit overprotective of Jack here, and Jack, I mean seriously, it's obvious. Now enough with the melodrama, just get it over with!"

Arcee held her hand up to jack, and lowered him to face level with her, and suddenly, they came together, in an embrace that showed the passion they had for each other, and it lasted until someone cleared their throat to signal that things were getting awkward. To which, Jack and Arcee separated, and both chuckled, a little embarrassed. Optimus then spoke up.

"Seeing as you have a new attachment to Earth, I don't think it's fair to ask you to leave with us, you may stay if you wish. If we need you on Cybertron, we are only a spacebridge away."

Just as the Autobots were about to leave, Miko spoke up,…

"Hey, with Arcee staying here on earth, maybe I could take her place? I'm pretty good in that apex armor, and I can't leave bulk- er, the wrecker a man down, now can I?"

Optimus smirked, understanding Miko's intentions.

"If that's what you really want, I'm sure we can make arrangements to accommodate you."

With that, Optimus and the others left through the space bridge.

_10 years later…_

A lone motorcycle was out in the desert at the edge of a cliff with its rider, a man in his late twenties with a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet with the visor down, standing beside it looking out into the desert. Suddenly a call came in through a communicator in his helmet,…

"Agent Darby, this is agent Fowler, what is your report, over."

"This is agent Darby, all clear, no threats have been sighted, over."

"Affirmative, that's the last patrol for your shift agent Darby, you can head back now, over. Oh, and Jack, you might want to hurry, you have some friends waiting for you and, unf-"

Fowler was cut short as someone pushed him aside and started speaking into the mic.

"Yeah, come on Jack, me and Bulk are already bored, and Fowler isn't any fun.

"Miko! I haven't seen you since yours and Bulkhead's wedding!"

"Yeah, and looking back, it might have been better to go with a simpler wedding like the one you had with Arcee."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the cars destroyed by the game of scrapball you had, would it?

"Maybe,…But hurry up and get back here Jack!"

"Alright, alright. I talk to you some more when I get back. Bye Miko."

"Bye Jack"

With that, Jack hung up and climbed on his motorcycle, and his wife.

"Well Arcee, you ready to see our old friends?"

"Yeah, But I'm surprised Fowler didn't send them to either Raf or BumbleBee."

"Well, considering that Raf's working in the server room with Ratchet, and that BumbleBee's helping down in the armory, do you think it's a good idea to send Miko to either of them?"

"Good point, let's get moving before she starts exploring the base."

With that, Jack and Arcee headed back.

"You know Jack, it's crazy to think about how much has happened since we met way back then, and you know what? I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Me either Arcee, Me either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, that's it for this one-shot, don't forget to review, and if you want a follow-up story, I currently have no intentions, so feel free to try for yourselves.


End file.
